


I'm so happy with you

by Orangebubble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A sweet kiss, Christmas Party, Dancing, Fluff, Getting out of once shell, M/M, being happy, they deserve that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: This year Richard and David are visiting the Christmas party of the DPD.Richard wants to stay a wall flower, David has none of that.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Richard Perkins
Kudos: 2





	I'm so happy with you

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo :D
> 
> So that's a present for the FruitCakeGangSecretSanta2019 on Twitter for @thiriumcupcake.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Richard already hated everything second of this. Yes, his husband and he had agreed to go this year to the DPD’s Christmas party, as they had gone last year to the one of the FBI. But he wasn’t like David who could talk up a conversation with people he didn’t know.   
Of course, he did know the people of the DPD but after all the revolution stuff he and they weren’t on the best terms. 

Moreover, the DPD and its people hadn’t been the most supportive of their relationship at the start, but it had gotten better over time. Still, because of this he and David were a little skittish showing around their relationship in the DPD. 

With all those facts in mind, it was no wonder that he was hiding in one of the corners in the room, preferring to watch the people mingle around him having fun, then to join them. It was a little depressing and there wasn’t even alcohol he could use to distract himself. 

So to occupy his time he watched the live feed of his pet tortoise Otis. Something they had installed because Richard was a little bit worried he left the small tortoise alone too long with his job. But in the end, it was more for him and David than for Otis, because the tortoise was quite content with his life and the working hours of his parents. It grown more to a thing that both men turned to when they were stressed at work, watching their little pet go by his day was more than relaxing for both.

That’s why a frown came to Richard's face when he was interrupted watching Otis paddle happily around his little pool of his tank, the smile he had just on his lips all forgotten.

“Why are you hiding out here, Richard?” 

At least it was his husband who interrupted him, he let the frown fall.

“I’m not hiding.”

David raised an eyebrow.

“Standing in an empty corner, watching your phone and not talking to anyone? I would call that hiding.”

“Tz.” He looked away a little ashamed. 

“If you don’t want to be here we can go.” 

Of course, David would offer this, his husband took always care to make him feel comfortable. But he also knew how much this meant to David, the whole Christmas party. He had helped to organize it this year and it was all he could talk about in the last few days. As much as he wanted to go, he didn’t want to see his husband unhappy.

“No, I don’t wanna leave.”

“You, sure.”

“Yes, David. I’m pretty sure.”

That earned him one of David’s boyish grins, that still brought butterflies to his stomach. 

“You wanna come back to the party than?”

He didn’t, but with him saying that he wanted to stay, there was no real reason just to stay and hide. 

Richard let out a breath that sounded a little like defeat. 

“Ye, sure.”

Another smile was gifted him by his husband and then he was pulled by the hand that held his wedding band, back to the party.

“I saw Lewis a while ago. I’m sure she is up for a little talk, where you both last left off.” David informed him of talking over his shoulder. 

That was at least some good news, Lewis was a sharp woman and he actually liked her from the people that served under his husband. Getting back to the discussion about the new laws about the environment, that they had on the last team barbeque, would be not boring at least. And if he was honest with himself the people of his husband's team weren’t all that bad, some were more muscle than the brain, but they were all loyal and good cops. He trusted them to keep his husband save on missions, even if that was more David’s job. 

It didn’t need long to find the woman and after just a few seconds of awkward introduction to her wife, she and he fell back in their discussion. And yes indeed, it was more than entertaining. 

With that little talk, which Emily, Lewis Clara’s wife, also joined and brought more to the table, it set in motion that he talked to more people. He even made a full round around the room, talking to some of Allen’s subordinates but also other Officers of the DPD, which wasn’t as bad as he thought. Yes, still some had some sharp remarks about him or ignored him altogether, but it was fun. 

He even had a talk with Connor at the buffet table about his fruitcake, that he has baked on David’s wish for the party. The android, even if he knew couldn’t eat, was more than an interested in the cake and the receipt. And if Richard loved something besides his husband and Otis it was a good homemade fruitcake, so they both ended in a more than lively discussion.

Along the way of talking, eating and drinking with other people, he had lost his husband, to a different discussion or some organizational thing he didn’t know. He found him, or more he was found again when he was just talking to Detective Collins. Not one of the most fruitful discussions he has the evening but also not the worst. 

A touch on his arm brought him out of his listing to the fishing adventure Collins was talking about. 

“Would you mind if I steal my husband for a second, Ben?”

The older Detective laughed “Of course David, of course.” And with a heavy but good naturally slap on his shoulder he was pulled away from the discussion. 

Before he could open his mouth to ask Allen where they were going, his husband was faster.

“Care to have a dance with me?”

That shut him up for a second. Dance? He looked around and yes the DPD had cleared some space on the left side of the room where also the speakers were and he could see some couples dancing. He recognized Captain Fowler and his wife as well as now Detective Miller and his wife. 

He looked back at his husband. They weren’t really that kind of couple who showed of their relationship. They hold hands and stuff like that for sure, but not really at places where they worked, even less with what happened around the DPD in the past.   
But David seemed to be in a very good mood right now and he must say himself that he liked that his husband showed their relationship off a little more.   
Pulling him around the party, calling him husband asking him to dance in front of all his coworkers. They had more than one problem with people believing that there were really together, married even.

It made him feel warm and cozy, loved, that David was taking more steps to show everybody that they were indeed together. They never had really talked about it.

And because of that and the fact that he really didn’t want to sour the mood he nodded and let himself be lead to the makeshift dance floor. 

They started a slow waltz not really that fitting for the music but it was fitting for them. Richard could feel some eyes on them and he was very glad at the moment that he and Allen had taken dance lessons for their wedding. 

He smiled at his husband, while he was lead in the steps of a slow waltz around the floor, eyes just on him, not protesting when he was pulled a little closer. 

“I’m glad you came with me tonight,” David whispered to him.

A pretty blush crawled up his pale cheeks. 

“Of course, where else would I be?”

“At home on the couch in an of my shirts, watching on of your telenovelas together with Otis, eating my fruitcake.”

If he could he would give his husband a playful slap to his side, but with them dancing that wasn’t possible, so just a “pfft” left his mouth. He looked at David with loving eyes.

“And I would feel very lonely because you weren’t there to watch it with me and Otis. Your insight on Monica's last affaire is more than informative.” He snarked back playfully.

David let out a low laugh. “Touché.” Before he spun his husband in a circle and getting back into the steps. 

They danced for a while, just having eyes for each other, ignoring anyone else around them, smiles on their lips. 

Then Allen bowed down a little to his smaller husband and even if both weren’t much for PDA, they both wanted this kiss. 

Just a small gentle loving press of their lips, to short for both of them. When they looked at each other again, love in their eyes and smiles on their faces, Richard thought: That wasn’t so bad. 


End file.
